The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology thereof. More particularly, it relates to a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device in which copper wires are bonded to pads disposed on the surface of a semiconductor chip, and a manufacturing technology thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-194136 (Patent Document 1) discloses the following. The inner chamfer angle of a capillary is 60 degrees or 120 degrees. Then, the capillary is pressed together with a ball against a bonding pad. Thus, a bonding load is applied thereto, and an ultrasonic vibration is supplied through the capillary in the direction in parallel with the surface of the bonding pad. As a result, a press-bonded ball is formed on the bonding pad.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-194136